Angel in Gotham
by ejb2987
Summary: A new heroe appears in Gotham and causes tension between three of the original League members. Crossover with CharmedChris. This is Slash if you don't like don't read.
1. Prologue: Arrival

Angel in Gotham

Prologue: Arrival

Chris had no idea where the hell he was. The last thing he remembered he was fighting a demon with the sisters. They had been fighting some demon named Latrop. The battle was going pretty well until the demon had thrown up his hands and had created a portal that had almost sucked in Paige. Chris had of course knocked her out of the way and had been sucked into the portal himself.

Knowing the sisters they were most likely not even looking for a way to get him back. This way he wasn't there to get on their nerves or cause trouble.

So now he was in some alternate dimension watching a man dressed up like a bat fight a guy dressed up like some kind of demented clown. A man in tights and a cape fight a giant woman. To top it all off a man in red was fighting a giant gorilla. He had been teleported into a comic. Just his luck. He looked around and saw that most of the people were running except for a reporter who was bravely taping the whole fight.

Chris watched as the bat dodged a pellet that the clown had thrown that released a green cloud of gas. The man dressed in red was moving so fast that he was just a blur causing the talking gorilla some trouble. Chris walked over to the reporters to see what was going on when he heard the reporters gasp. Chris turned to see that giant woman had picked up a car and had thrown it at the man with the cape. Who had of course dodged it and it was now coming straight at them.

What the hell was he supposed to do with a car? He could orb out of the way but there was no way he could reach the reporter before the car reached them. He could try to freeze it but that was risky and wouldn't last that long. His only choice was to try using his telekinesis. Chris jumped in front of the reporter and raised both hands. To his amazement the car stopped in the air. He had actually stopped it he had never been strong enough to lift something as heavy as a car.

Chris swallowed his shock and waved his hand and sent the car flying at the giant woman. The car smacked her straight in the head and she shrank to the size of a regular woman and fell to the floor. The man in a cape flew towards him to ask questions that Chris really didn't want to answer. Luck was on his side when the man in red was suddenly thrown straight into Mr. cape. Chris turned to run when he found the gorilla in front of him.

"You are going nowhere." The gorilla jumped at him. Chris quickly threw the ape with his telekinesis into a wall. The gorilla got up and threw a trash can at him. Chris raised his hand and held it in the air. Chris turned just in time to see the gorilla jumping towards him Chris quickly raised his second hand and the gorilla froze in the air.

Chris turned to find all three of the men staring at him. Chris waved his hand and the trashcan flew into the gorilla and both fell to the floor.

"Who are you?" asked the man in the cape.

"I'm nobody." Chris said not wanting to give them his name. Chris turned to leave and found that the man in red was in front of him with his hands raised in front of him.

"Hey we just want to know who the new hero is."

Chris laughed and said "I'm no hero."

"You sure looked like a hero back there." The man in the bat costume said in a brisk voice.

"Look I don't mind helping when I'm there. But I don't fight super powered freaks or normal criminals. My job is to kill demons and I'm good at it. So glad I could help but yeah I'm leaving now." Chris went to push by the man in red when the man in a cape grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go.

Chris glared at the man and said "Let go."

"Look we just want to talk to you for a little while." The man said. Chris shook his head and disappeared in orbs of white light.

* * *

Batman stared at the empty space that the young man had just disappeared from. It had been a normal assignment to stop a robbery. They had found the Joker, Giganta, and Grodd and in no time the fight had begun. Everything had been going fine until Superman let a car go flying at a reporter. Batman had thought that there was going to be casualties in this mission when the boy had appeared and seemed to stop the car. Batman had watched the boy and determined that he had the power of telekinesis; he could stop time around an object and apparently had some type of teleportation.

He could be a vital part of the Justice League if he was properly trained. The problem was who could train him. He didn't trust anyone but the original seven with someone this powerful. Wonder Woman was a good teacher but still had little patience when in her own words 'a man became to pig headed'. Seeing how the boy had acted so far their personalities would most likely clash. The same thing could be said about Superman. His self righteous attitude would quickly cause the young man to lose control. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were off in space somewhere. The Flash did have some experience with metahumans but had little patience when it came to teaching. That left it to him. He had never taught a meta before but he was sure that he could pull it off.

"Let me handle this." Batman said to Superman and Flash. Batman looked at his tracking device and saw that the boy had teleported to San Francisco. Batman contacted the watchtower and told them to teleport him to the coordinates he was sending them.

Batman forced his face to remain still when he found himself on top of a beam at the very top of a bridge. He looked around and saw the young man watching the sune setting. The boy turned and gave him a look that for once Batman couldn't interpret.

"I kind of thought it was too easy to get away from you guys." Batman sat next to him and said " I know you don't want to be a hero but let me ask you, why do you fight demons?"

The boy sat there and thought it over for a moment and said " Well, at first it was because my whole family faught them. That changed I started to care about the people that I saved from the demons."

Batman let the worlds hang in the air and said "Well, I can tell that you can't just stand aside and let people get hurt. When you see someone in trouble you can't help but step in and help if you could. I can tell you from personal experience that this world is filled with supervillains that terrorize and kill innocent people and the sad truth is that there isn't always enough heroes to stop them all."

Batman stopped knowing that he had made a point and that the boy was seriously considering what he had told him. "Okay I'll give this hero thing a try if you let me try something to get home first."

* * *

Batman was in the batcave watching the boy, Chris, draw a symbol onto the wall. It was comprised of three interconnected half circle and a circle that went around it. Chris had told him that it was called a triquetra and that it was a strong symbol of good magic. Chris finally finished drawing it. He stood back and studied it making sure that it was exactly to his liking.

Chris smiled and said "Okay I think I'm ready if it works I'll be home soon." Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and said:

"_Hear these words,_

_ hear the rhyme._

_ Heed the hope within my mind. _

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_what I wish in place and time."_

When Chris had finished the chant the triquetra turned into a blue portal. Batman stared at it in wonder and figured that Chris was going home now when he heard Chris cuss and wave his hand. The portal flickered and disappeared.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"It didn't work." Chris said running his hand through his hair. Batman stared at him until Chris sighed and said "Look there are different types of portals. That portal was the wrong color. A portal to a parallel universe is red in color. A portal through time is blue. A portal that does both tends to be purple. "

An awkward silience fell over them. He had no idea what to say to the young man. "Well, I know it's a poor consolation prize but you can stay here."

"Sure, I'll stay here until I can find a job and a place of my own." Chris said.

"That isn't necessary you can stay here." Batman said.

"No I don't want to be an inconvenience and besides I don't even know your real name." Chris said.

Batman knew if he wanted Chris to stay he would have to tell him his true identity. Bruce didn't trust people easily and he was not ready to tell this complete stranger his identity.


	2. Photo Shoot

Angel in Gotham

Ch 2: Photo Shoot

Chris had been living in this world for over four months now and he was proud to say that he was starting to get used to it. This world was almost exactly like his world if you ignored all the tight wearing super heroes and all the insane villains. He had originally started of living in an apartment in Gotham living off Batman's money.

That was until he had been discovered that is. No his powers weren't discovered. He was discovered by a modeling agency. He could still see the shock on Batman's face when he had told him that he was moving to Metropolis to become a model. Batman had originally been against the idea when he had first heard it. He had used the excuse that Chris still needed to be trained in the use of his powers. Chris had quickly shot that excuse down when he had shown him that he already knew how to use his powers, considering that he had them since he was like six.

Batman then tried to convince him that having such a public career would be a disadvantage to being a supermodel. Well, that was kind of pointless since a few days later the world was shown a clip of the fight were Chris had used his powers. The whole world now knew that he had powers so there was no point trying to hide the fact. So with no more excuses Batman had to let him go on his way.

So that was why he was currently wondering the streets of Metropolis trying to find where his photo shoot was. Chris had gotten lost so many times since he had moved here that he was starting to hate living in a city that didn't even exist in his own dimension.

He was about to scream in frustration when he passed a building he could have sworn he passed an hour ago when he heard the sound of guns being shot. Chris turned around and saw what looked like a bank. Four thugs walked out with semi automatics. The police told them to drop their weapons and put their hands in the air. Instead the thugs started to shoot. Chris quickly threw up his hands and froze the scene.

Chris walked up to the scene and picked one of the bullets out of the air and quickly dropped it. "Smart Chris, lets grab a burning hot bullet out of the air." Chris looked at the remaining bullets and used his telekinesis to send them to the ground. Just when he had finished the scene unfroze and the thugs turned to him and raised their guns to him.

Chris orbed out right when bullets flew through where he had just been. Chris reappeared behind them and quickly waved his hand sending one of the thugs into another one. Chris waved his hand again and sent the remaining thugs guns into the air. Chris sent the remaining two thugs into the wall. Chris quickly teleported onto the roof of a nearby building. He watched the police arrest the thugs that were barely recovering from Chris' attacks.

"Impressive." A voice from behind him said. Chris turned around to see Superman floating in front of him. Chris looked him over and had to admit that he was pretty attractive. All that muscle covered in skin tight tights. Not to mention that he had a face that belonged on a magazine.

"Thanks. So what brings the mighty Superman to a small bank robbing?" Chris asked.

"Well I was flying by when I heard the gunshots. I saw you were dealing with it and decided to stick around just in case if you needed a little help. So why were you in the area?" Superman asked. Chris scratched the back of his head and sheepishly told him he was lost.

"You wouldn't happen to know where this is would you." Chris asked as he handed over a piece of paper with an address on it. Superman looked at the paper for a moment before saying "Yeah its a few block from the Daily Planet. I can give you a lift." Superman said.

Chris had only thirty minutes to get there so he wasn't going to turn down a ride from a man that could fly at the speed of a bullet. Chris wrapped his arms around Superman and tried not to look down when they were in the air.

"So what are you doing here?" Superman asked as he landed at the entrance of the building.

"Well, you could always come with me and find out." Chris said.

Superman thought about it for a while before saying "Sure I have a few hours before I have to get to work. Let me just change out of my costume." With that Superman disappeared in a blur. Chris waited for Superman returned and jumped when a man in glasses touched his shoulder. Chris turned around to see that it was Superman only with glasses.

"Do the glasses really keep people from figuring out your Superman?" Chris asked with a skeptical look.

"Well, no one has figured it out yet." Clark said. Clark followed Chris into the building where they were quickly intercepted by what looked like a very busy assistant.

"Chris there you are we need you down in makeup then you need to go down to wardrobe." The assistant said as she walked away. Chris and Clark walked to make up were Chris was ushered into a seat.

"Hey Chris your cutting it a bit close aren't you. Did you get lost again?" The makeup artist said as she started working on him.

"You know me Mary I always get lost. I would have been late if my friend Clark here hadn't found me." Chris said.

"Well it's a good thing that he did because you're not doing the shot by yourself anymore."

"Really why is that?"

"Well, apparently this big millionaire that they have been trying to get to take some pictures finally agreed to it so now you're going to be taking pictures with him." Mary said as she finished up.

"Really who is this guy?" Chris asked.

"The Bruce Wayne. I know I couldn't believe it when I heard the news. He might be one of the biggest ladies man in the world but he is really shy about getting his picture taken."Mary said.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Mary I have to get down to wardrobe." Chris said as he walked away. Clark followed him. Chris entered a room in the back and walked up to a man dressed flamboyantly.

"Hey Steve what do you have for me?"

The man turned around and smiled at him saying "Well the first few shots you will be wearing these tight jeans along with this black silk shirt. Then you will be taking some pictures in these black trunks." Steve said as he handed the clothes to Chris. Steve turned around and looked at Clark.

"And who is this heavenly creature?" Steve asked as he looked at Clark in a way that kind of scared him. Chris draped himself on Clarks shoulder and said "This hottie is my friend Clark he's a reporter for the Daily Planet. He's the reason I'm not late today. So as a reward I told him he could watch the photo shoot."

"Well that should be ok as long as he stays to the back and tries to stay out of everybodies way." Steve said. Steve gave Clark one more appreciating look before turning to Chris and said "Well go change into that outfit before they send someone to look for you." Chris went into another room and returned a few minutes later wearing skin tight jeans and the black silk shirt with the top two buttons undone.

Chris waved to Steve as he left the room. Chris and Clark went to the main room were Chris told Clark to stand in the back and try to be invisible. Chris walked up to the photographer who was talking to a gorgeous man. Chris looked the guy over. The man was dressed in almost the same way as Chris except his pants were dress slacks and his shirt was a dark blue. The man had black hair and deep brown eyes and had a perfect face.

"Chris I would like to introduce you to Bruce Wayne he'll be3 taking pictures with you today." Dave the photographer said. Chris smiled and shook the man's hand. Chris had expected to take picture with a guy considering this was a shot for Abercrombie and Fitch. They almost always had picture of almost naked guy together. Some of the photos were also going to be in a magazine interview that Bruce was having with US magazine.

Bruce was told to sit length wise on a couch and Chris was told to sit in-between his legs with his back against Bruce's chest. They positioned Chris' head were it was on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. The Photographer started to take pictures from above them directing them in what to do. An hour later they were told that the shots for A& F were done and they were going to do the more erotic shots that were going to be in US magazine. They were told to strip to their underwear.

Chris started to strip with no hesitation, after all this wasn't his first underwear shot. Chris stood still as one of the assistants started to rub grease on him to make his chest shine and to make it look like he was sweating. Chris watched Bruce as he hesitantly took off his shirt to reveal a finely muscled chest. Chris studied Bruce's chest and was surprised to find that it was covered in scars. They gave the man a dangerously sexy look. Chris continued to watch as Bruce removed his pants to reveal a pair of trunks that matched Chris'. (If you guys don't know what trunks are they are a type of mens underwear that are like boxer briefs except shorter, going only an inch or two down the leg.) Chris was told to lie on his back on the couch. Bruce was told to lay over him. Chris tried not to blush as he looked up at the man who was leaning over him.

"Guys I know this is awkward but try to make it look as natural as you can." Dave said as he put a new roll of film in his camera. Chris slowly raised his hand that was not near the camera and put it in Bruce's hair. Bruce grabbed Chris' free hand and pinned it to the couch. Chris raised bent his leg were it was between Bruce's legs pushing against his butt. Chris let his neck fall back as Bruce lowered his head to his neck. Chris let out a gasp as Bruce licked his neck. They were so into it that they didn't even notice that Steve had started taking pictures.

Bruce slowly started to run his free hand down Chris' chest. Chris arched into Bruce's chest when Bruce had started playing with his nipple. They both turned towards the camera just in time to be blinded by the camera flash.

"Well, that's a wrap; let's get out of here before it gets any hotter in here. Bruce slowly got off of Chris as Chris tried to pull himself together. Chris and Bruce looked at each other awkwardly before Chris turned and walked to the dressing room. Chris returned a few minutes later dressed in his normal clothes. Most of the equipment was put away by now. Chris looked around and finally found Clark talking to Bruce.

Chris walked up to them and said "Sorry for keeping you waiting Clark I had to get dressed."

Clark and Bruce turned around and looked at him. It was obvious that he had interrupted something just by the tension that was filling the space.

"Umm. Am I interrupting something?" Chris asked.

"No, Clark was just interviewing me for the Daily Planet. It was nice meeting you Chris. We'll have to do this again sometime." Bruce said before turning and leaving to the dressing room. Chris tried not to blush at what Bruce and turned to Clark who seemed to have a sick look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was …I was…just not expecting it." Clark said as he turned a bright red as images of Chris and Bruce all greased up and rubbing against each other entered his brain.

"Well, didn't you have to go to work?" Chris asked the bright red reporter.

Clark jumped with a start and looked down at his watch and yelped. "Oh darn I'm so late. I'll see you later Chris."

Chris watched as his friend ran out of the building. How is it that everyone he knows in this crazy world is so weird?


	3. Hidden Nature

Angel in Gotham

Ch 3: Hidden Nature

Henry rushed down the hallway knowing that his boss would not take kindly if he was late. Henry knocked on the door as he fixed his suit trying to make it look as if he hadn't been running to get there. He tried not to feel too nervous but still he couldn't stop himself from shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Come in Henry." A deep voice called through the doorway. Henry straightened his jacket one more time before he opened the door. Henry walked in and closed the door behind him. He went and stood in front of the desk and waited for his boss to speak. His boss was a middle aged man with short blond hair and cold blue eyes. He wore a crisp black suit that fit to his body with perfection.

"What have you found for me Henry?" The man asked, his pale eyes piercing into Henry's very soul.

"I think I have finally found who you were searching for." Henry said as he moved over to a TV that was part of the wall and inserted a DVD. Henry turned it on and pressed play. On the screen four thugs had just left a bank and had fired at the police. Suddenly a young man appeared out of nowhere. Henry and his boss watched as the man disappeared in shining lights and reappeared behind the men. They watched as the young man quickly dealt with the thugs in short amount of time. Henry turned off the screen and waited for his boss to talk.

The blond man scratched the back of his head and sat in thought for a few minutes before saying "He might be exactly what I have been waiting for. Take a few men and have them distract the young man as you cast this spell on him." He passed a piece of paper over to Henry. Henry stared down at the paper and asked what it did.

"It will show us if he is actually what we are looking for." The boss said and dismissed him. Henry turned around and left he had a lot of work to do and very little time to do it.

* * *

Chris sat in a coffee shop in what was considered the better part of Gotham. Chris sighed; this world was so similar to the time of his own world that he had just left. He was trying the best he could to adjust to this world, but there were a lot of differences. For one thing the magical world that he was used to didn't even exist in this world. No elves, leprechauns, dwarves, whitelighters and most of all no witches…at least not in the way he knew of them.

Then there were all the people here. What was up with Superman at first he was very friendly with him, trying to make him feel more welcomed in what was 'His City'. The problem was that after the photo shoot with Bruce Superman had been acting weird he would go out of his way to dodge Chris and when he did actually run into him he acted extremely nervous.

After a month of that Chris had been fed up of the behavior and decided to move. So that was how he had found himself in Gotham. It was one of the few cities in this world that he felt comfortable enough to actually live in. It didn't matter to him that no photo shoots were actually done in this city he had become successful enough were he could pay to fly anywhere he needed to be that is if he couldn't just orb there.

Chris hadn't run into Batman yet since he hadn't done anything superhero since he had moved here. Even though he hadn't drawn Batman's attention yet he did end up drawing the attention of a certain eligible bachelor. That's right Bruce Wayne had figured out that Chris had moved to Gotham and had started courting him. The rumors in all the news papers must have been right when they said that Bruce was interested in him.

So he was sitting in this coffee place waiting for Bruce to show up. He was kind of shocked that a billionaire would actually take a date here. Chris was sipping on his coffee wondering if he was being stood up when a sword hit the table were his hand had just been. Chris looked up and saw an actual ninja standing over him. Chris waved his hand and sent the ninja through the window. Suddenly another two entered the building.

One of the ninjas threw a ninja star at him. Chris froze them and sent them flying back at the ninja hitting him. Chris quickly ducked under a sword and punched the ninja in the stomach using some of his telekinesis to back it up sending the man flying across the room. A man in a robe entered the room and stood across from Chris. The man raised his hand and sent a beam of energy flying at him. Chris had no time to do anything and was sent flying through the window.

Chris slowly pulled himself up to see that he was surrounded by the three ninjas and the robed man. Chris gestured to a car and threw it at the robed man. The robed man blasted it with another beam of energy causing the car to explode. The explosion sent the robed man flying into a building.

While the robed man was busy with the car Chris sent one of the ninjas flying. The ninja lost hold of his sword. Chris used his telekinesis to snatch it out of the air. He raised it just in time to block the downward swing of one of the ninjas. Chris was extremely grateful that his Aunt Phoebe had spent the time to teach him how to fight with a sword before she had died.

Chris parried with the ninja and sent a kick out that hit the man in the stomach. Chris turned to deal with the third to find that Batman was dealing with him. Chris raised his sword to block a blast coming from the robed man. The blast sent the sword flying from his hand. Chris jumped back as the ninja with the sword swung at his chest. Chris waved his hand and sent him flying into the robed man.

Chris didn't have much time to rest as the ninja he had taken the sword from attacked him. Chris was barely keeping alive. This ninja was a master in martial arts while he had only had a little training from his Aunt and ex-fiancé. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another one of the energy beams heading towards him. Chris raised his hand and redirected the energy beam into the ninja he was fighting. The ninja fell to the floor and didn't rise again.

Batman was dealing with the other two ninjas that left the mage for him. Chris raised his hand to send a car flying at the mage only to find that the robed man had disappeared. Chris heard chanting slowly start to rise from the background noise. Chris looked around desperately to find the mage. The chanting built in strength it built so loud that Chris didn't even hear Batman calling his name. A sudden pain flowed through his body.

The chanting rose in volume and the pain grew in accordance with it. Chris didn't notice the bumps growing on his back. Batman watched as Chris' shirt tore as the bumps on his back grew larger. Chris started to float in the air as a golden aura surrounded him. Batman watched in wonder as the bumps on his back burst through the skin and white feathers filled the air. Angelic wings grew out of Chris' back. The light dimmed and Chris fell to the ground unconscious. Batman caught him and lowered him to the ground.

Batman studied the changes that had occurred to Chris. He now had huge angel wings that were white of color with a small tint of gold. Besides the obvious change of growing wings Chris now had golden tattoos that decorated his body. The tattoos seemed to be of some ancient language that Batman had never seen.

Batman picked up the unconscious man and headed over to the batmobile.

* * *

Henry was nervously waiting for his boss to finish washing the recording of what happened at the coffee shop. Henry was kind of amazed that the young man who he now knew was called Chris was able to beat his team of ninjas and spellcaster. The only reason why it was a success was because the mage had been able to turn invisible which had given him the time to cast the spell.

The recording ended and his boss turned to him with and said "Good work Henry it appears that you have found what we have been searching for the last three centuries. Prepare our people for the next part of the plan." Henry bowed and was at the door when his boss stopped him and said "Henry you did a good job if you keep on this way I will give you back your sisters soul, but if you fail me I will send hers and your own soul in to the darkest pits of hell. Do you understand me?"

Henry tried to hold in his nervousness as he nodded his understanding and walked out of the room. The cold eyed man turned back to the TV and said "I will have you soon my little angel."


	4. Angel

Angel in Gotham

Ch 4: Angel

Dick looked down at the angelic image in front of him. He was shocked when Bruce had called for his help a few hours ago. Apparently this young man Chris had been attacked and had somehow been turned into an angel of all things. Bruce had also called in Tim the current Robin to help out. Dick was in charge of going over the video recordings of the battle and see if he could find anything out about the people who had attacked Chris. Tim had been assigned to go over the changes that occurred to Chris's body.

Bruce had left shortly after telling them what to do without giving them a reason for his leaving which was pretty typical for Bruce. Dick turned back to the computer screen and watched the battle again deciding to concentrate on Chris this time instead of the attackers. Dick noticed first off that Chris was more powerful than he had first thought. He was able to send a car flying without any sign of stress. The next thing he noticed was that Chris had decent skills in martial arts and even more impressive skills with a sword.

If Dick had to classify his fighting skills he would have to say that his hand to hand combat was barely passible while he was a master swordsman. Dick was baffled at this. Usually a person learned how to fight with no weapons first and then upgraded to a weapon. It seemed to be the opposite in Chris's case.

Dick watched the way Chris handled himself against multiple enemies and noticed that he was also no rookie in fighting. He knew exactly were everyone of his enemies were at all times. Dick was about to watch the fight for the millionth time when Bruce walked back in and asked for a report on their finds. Tim looked at Dick as if asking who would go first. Dick slightly inclined his head signalling the boy to go first.

" I compared his current physical state to his previouse information you had saved on the computer. There seems to be a significant amount of change." Tim said in his usual brisk tone.

" His bones are now hollow almost like a birds which would help him fly. Also his back and chest muscles have increased around twenty-five percent in mass, this also seems to be related with helping him fly. The tattoos on his body are not actually tatoos in the sense that it is not actually ink applied to the skin, but they are in fact the skin itself. They are made out of some metal alloy that is harder than diamonds but seem to be more related to gold." Tim stopped to give them enough time to digest the information given to them before continuing.

"His body seems to be giving off energy that is creating an aura around him that most likely allows him to fly at great speeds without wind resistance hurting him. It also appears to make up for the weakness that having hollow bones would usually cause. Normally having hollow bones would make it easier to break them but this aura seems to protect them from any trauma. As for what the tatoos themselves say I haven't been able to figure out what language they are written in." Tim said.

Bruce stood there thinking of what Robin had just said. He then turned to Dick and asked for what he had found.

"Well I was able to identify that the ninjas belonged to a mercinary group that usually works for anyone with enough money to pay their hefty fee. So as you could guess they keep their business transactions top secret, so that route was a dead end." Dick turned to the computer and brought up one of the internet screens before he continued, " On the other hand the mage was a little harder to find but I was able to run his face through our databases. He came up as a low level worker for a lawyer firm called Cadacar and Ange. They are a Metropolis based firm that is known for defending such imfamous criminals as Lex Luther."

"Try to see if you if you can dig deeper into this company and see if this attack was run by this mage or if he was just a lackey that was taking orders from someone higher up the ladder. Tim try to identify what material the tattoo is made of and keep trying to figure out just how much this spell has changed him." As they went back to work Bruce walked up to Chris.

He felt guilty that he wasn't there to help him earlier. He had been late for their lunch date because a few thugs had tried to hold up a bank. They must have been new in Gotham since almost everyone knew that if you did anything criminal in Gotham you had Batman to deal with.

Batman was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of a groan. He looked down to see blue eyes staring at him. Chris stared at Batman, for a few seconds when he had first woken up he had thought that Bruce was standing over him. Chris slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. He felt funny and for some reason his sense of balance was off.

"Hey Batman, how did I get here?" Chris asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Batman asked.

Chris tried to recall what had happened to him. He remembered sitting in a café waiting for Bruce to show up when he had been attacked by ninjas and a mage. He remember that he was winning when suddenly a pane in his back appeared and then he couldn't remember anything else.

"Yeah I was attacked but I don't remember anything else." Chris said.

"Look at your back, Chris."

Chris looked at his back and found a pair of wings growing out of him. They were a blinding white, but if you actually stared at them for a while a golden red tint appeared. Chris looked down at his arms and found golden tattoos all over them. They weren't only on his arm but on his chest and his back. He didn't even want to know if they were anywhere else. Chris tried to remain calm knowing that at times like these it was better not to panic.

"Don't worry Chris we will find a way to fix thi….." Batman never got to finish his sentence as he disappeared an a flash of yellow light. Chris looked around and turned to Robin and Nightwing and asked "Where'd he go?"


	5. Chapter 5

An Angel in Gotham

"Nightwing to Watchtower come in. I repeat Nightwing to Watchtower come in." Nightwing sighed that was the fourth time he had tried to get in touch with the watchtower. It was obvious that something had happened to the Justice League, there was always at least one of the seven members up there at a time.

"Ok, since it wasn't the League that took Batman who did?" Robin asked as he sat in front of the computer.

"Maybe something happened up in the watchtower and there is no one up there who is in any shape to answer our call." Nightwing said thinking out loud. He looked at Chris and smiled before saying, "You can teleport right, and do you think you can teleport us up there?"

"I don't think so from what I heard the tower is in space and I've never been able to teleport that far." Chris said backing up scared of the gleam in Nightwing and Robins eyes.

"Have you tried?" Robin asked.

"No not really." Chris said in a shaky voice.

"Well Batman told us that your telekinetic powers have almost tripled in strength since you've arrived in this dimension; it's only logical to assume that all of your powers have increased in strength. So the chances are that if you tried you would be able to make it to the watchtower." Robin said with a blank face.

"Okay I'll give you that but we would still have to find someone who has been there before because I've never been there before and if I miss we will find ourselves floating in the middle of space and I don't know about you guys but I can't breathe in space." Chris said as he gave into his fate.

"That's easy both Robin and I have been up there." Nightwing said with a smile.

"Fine you guys will have to agree on a room and picture it in your minds and grab my hands." Chris said and watched as Nightwing smirked and grabbed his hand in a tight grip while giving him a look that made him blush. Robin reluctantly grabbed Chris's other hand.

"Oh, and make sure you guys are picturing the same room it hurts like hell to be pulled in two different directions." Chris said as an afterthought. A couple of minutes later Chris's wings started to glow with a brilliant white light. The light grew in strength until it bathed the three of them, and just as fast as it appeared it disappeared along with the three superheroes.

* * *

In a flash of light Chris, Robin, and Nightwing appeared in the watchtowers computer room. Chris smiled and said "Well that was different." He took one wobbly step and found himself falling. His fall was interrupted by a hard surface that was amazingly warm. Chris looked down 

to see what his hands were pressing against and found himself staring at a black clad chest with a blue insignia of a bird on it. Chris looked up and blushed a furious red when he saw Nightwing smirking down at him.

"Hey." Nightwing said as Chris stared at him with a cute confused way. They stayed like this until someone coughed behind them.

"Do you guys think you could wait until after the mission to flirt?" Robin said trying to ignore the spectacle in front of him. Chris and Nightwing separated both of their faces were a bright red. Nightwing looked around and saw what looked like blast marks all along the walls. Some of the computers where in complete ruins. They decided to split up and search the area. Nightwing decided to take the upper levels, while Robin took the lower levels. That left Chris with the main level.

Chris walked into what seemed to be a cafeteria. He walked further into it and saw that like the other rooms it was also in disarray. Chris looked and found it empty like all the other rooms. Chris was about to leave when he heard something clattering against the floor.

"Is anyone there?" Chris asked. When no one answered he slowly started to walk towards the sound. He heard another sound behind him turning around he only saw a flash of red before he fell into darkness.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." A loud voice boomed waking Chris up. He looked around and saw Robin and Nightwing were beside him slowly getting up from the floor. Chris got up and looked around. They were in a ring surrounded by glass. On one of the glasses an image of a Chinese woman was projected.

"WELCOME TO TONIGHTS MAIN EVENT!! TODAY WE ARE LUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE ROBIN THE LEADER OF THE TEEN TITANS WITH US. ALONG WITH HIM WE HAVE NIGHTWING THE DARK PROTECTOR OF BLUDHAVEN. FINISHING OFF THIS TRIO IS A NEW HERO GOTHAMS OWN ANGEL CHRIS HALLIWELL!!" The woman said.

Chris looked around trying to find a way out. All three of their eyes were drawn to three holes that opened up from the floor. They watched with growing apprehension as three figures rose from the hole. The crowds cheering grew in strength as the figures identities were revealed.

"THERE OPPONENTS TONIGHT WILL BE NONE OTHER THAN THE DARK NIGHT HIMSELF BATMAN! THE LEGENDARY SPEEDSTER HIMSELF THE FLASH AND ROUNDING UP THIS GIGANTIC TRIO IS METROPOLIS'S BOYSCOUT HIMSELG SUPERMAN!!" The voice said.

The three younger heroes stared at the intimidating legends in front of them with dawning terror.

"We are so screwed." Robin said voicing all of their thoughts.

"LET OUR BATTLE BEGIN!!" the woman said as the bell sounded and Superman, Batman and the Flash charged at them.

* * *

AN: okay just a little info, this happens before the Justice League expanded so there's only the original seven. If anyone was wondering Chris's orbing power comes from his wings so since his wings are now visible he now teleports from a bright light coming from them instead of disappearing into many bright white orbs. I know I finished this chapter at a terrible cliff hanger but I promise I will update way quicker this time, I have overcome my case of writers block and life is settled down so expect another update really soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel in Gotham

Chapter 6

Chris let out a squeak that he would later deny vehemently that he didn't make, unconsciously throwing his hands up in perfect imitation of his mother, which luckily had the side effect of freezing the other people on the stage. Chris slowly opened his eyes when the beating he was expecting never came. He looked around Batman had thrown a batarang at Nightwing it was now hanging halfway towards him. Flash was not completely frozen it looked like his body was moving in slow motion towards Robin. Superman was frozen hanging in the air heading towards him.

Chris shook his head and turned toward Robin and Nightwing focusing all of his attention. Chris slowly raised his hands. With a flick of the wrist both Robin and Nightwing started to move. Chris sighed in relief he had been worried that he would have accidentally unfrozen the others too.

Nightwing threw a glance at the frozen heroes before turning towards Chris. Robin took something out of his belt and threw it at the Flash. Chris watched with amusement as the heroes feet were wrapped with rope. Robin went over and quickly tied his hands together.

"Ok, we need a plan here." Nightwing said.

"Well, it's obvious that they are under some time of mind control." Robin said.

"Yeah but how are we going to get them out of it?" Nightwing asked. Chris stared at the frozen heroes and saw that Superman was starting to fight out of the time freeze.

"Whatever we are going to do we better do it fast because that's not going to hold them for long." Chris said his voice rising a little in panic.

"We need to get up to the announcer box that's most likely where they are keeping whatever is controlling them." Robin said.

"If you haven't notice we're in a big glass cage." Robin said. Nightwing threw him an annoyed look and Robin smirked at him.

"I might know a spell to get us out of here do either one of you have a piece of chalk?" Chris asked. Robin handed a piece over to him from his belt. Chris walked over to the glass and drew what looked like a door with a handle.

Chris looked at the two heroes that were looking at him in confusion before saying "Lets hope this works.

_When you find your path is blocked,_

_All you have to do is knock."_

Chris knocked on the door then watched as the door opened allowing them to leave the cage. Chris closed the door just as the other heroes unfroze. Batman and Superman looked around in confusion before spotting them standing outside the cage. Batman threw some explosions against the cage which shook the glass but didn't do anything. Superman hit the glass that caused it to crack.

"Okay Robin go to the announcers box Chris and I will keep them busy while you destroy whatever is controlling them." They watched as Robin ran off dealing with a few thugs that got in his way. Nightwing turned towards Chris and said "Okay Chris you deal with Superman he's vulnerable against magic. Do you have any offensive spells?"

"I have a few that might be able to work." Chris said. They stared into each other's eyes as they tried to gain some courage from each other. Suddenly a deafening crack was heard as the glass shattered.

Chris threw up his hand and froze Superman. He didn't have that much time Superman was already fighting his way out of it.

"_Let there be what isn't there,_

_Lightning striking through the air." _

Chris raised his hand and lightning flew from it and hit Superman directly in the middle of the chest sending him flying. Chris watched as he flew through the far wall. Then he started to wave his smoking hand while cussing like a sailor. He was definitely not doing that spell again.

Chris looked up just in time to see a large piece of concrete flying at him from the whole Superman had just gone through. Chris quickly used his TK to stop it. He was looking for a safe place to put it down since amazingly enough there was still people from the audience here. He was so concentrated on his task that he didn't see the blur that was coming towards him. All that he knew was that he was suddenly flying through the air. A sudden intense pain from is back told him he must of hit something. Chris looked around to find that he had actually been thrown through a wall. Above him was Superman looking like he was about ready to attack.

Chris froze him once again knowing that it wouldn't last long. He forced himself into a standing position and growled when his right leg gave away. "Ok I was going to be nice since this wasn't really your fault but now you've gotten on my last nerve.

_Frozen by Medusa's glare_

_Immobilized with a stare." _

Chris's eyes started to glow with an eerie green light. Chris looked at Superman who instantly turned to stone. Chris raised his hand and used his TK to slowly lower the Superman statue to the ground. Chris slowly stumbled back into the building. He looked around to see how the 

others were doing. The flash was still out for the count and counting by the condition he was in Robin or Nightwing wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting up for a long time.

Nightwing looked like he was having trouble with Batman. He was bleeding from at least three places and it didn't look like he was going to last that much longer. Chris quickly raised his arm and with a short thrust of TK sent Batman flying back into the ring. Chris stumbled over to Nightwing.

"You Ok?"

"I've been better, how about you?" Nightwing said trying to smile but grimaced from the pain of his split lip.

"Well, I've never been thrown through a wall before and I can honestly say I'm never doing that again." Chris looked to were Batman had fallen to find he was gone. Chris looked around but couldn't see him.

"Look I have a spell that should help you fight him,

_Empowered by my destiny _

_I grant this warrior invulner…"_

Chris never got to finish his spell because something hit his mouth and covered it in something amazingly sticky. He brought up a hand to try to take it off but was punched in the face. Chris fell to the floor in a daze. Chris could hear Batman and Nightwing fighting in the background. He knew that he had to help Nightwing out it didn't seem like he could take much more of a beating. Chris slowly sat up and once again threw Batman with his TK. Batman was expecting it this time, he flipped mid fall and threw something in Chris's direction. Chris had no time to react as the object hit the ground and exploded.

Chris was sent flying into the bleachers. Chris blacked out for a while, he had no idea how long he had been out for but it was obvious the fight had ended. Chris slowly forced himself to sit up and groaned when a pain in his side took away his breath.

He let out a moan of pain when someone put his arm over their shoulder. Chris slowly looked up from under his bangs and saw that it was Robin. Looking around he saw that Batman was helping Nightwing to his feet and the Flash was staring with a perplexed look at the Superman statue.

"Dude, do you think we can hang him in the watch tower?" Flash asked as he lifted the statue into a standing position.

"No he will not be staying that way. Chris fix him." Batman said in a growl.

Chris gave Batman a scowl before saying, "Fine, but be nicer or you'll find yourself in a mirror doing my bidding."

Chris muttered some very unfriendly things about bats and super men. When Chris had finished saying the reversal spell he turned to everyone else and said "I'm going home for a nice hot bath. Call me a few months from now." He sent one last scowl in Batman's direction before disappearing in white light.


End file.
